


In Which There is Great Appreciation for Phil Kessel

by off_the_map



Series: In Which [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_the_map/pseuds/off_the_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of silliness that I started during the Olympics when Kaner was making heart-eyes at Phil in every interview and then finished after the All Star Game when Jonny and Kaner both wanted Phil on their team. Basically everyone loves Phil, and that is as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which There Are a Number of Conversations About Patrick Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, Unbetaed.

“So,” Amanda says, catching up to him in the hallway at the American House. “Patrick Kane.”

“Ummm, he’s around here somewhere?” Phil offers, he’s not sure what Amanda wants with Kaner but it’s probably better not to ask really.

“No,” Amanda huffs at him “I’m not looking for him, I’m asking you if you know what he’s saying about you?”

“No?” 

“You are really hopeless,” Amanda says and punches him in the arm, but she’s smiling and she didn’t hit too hard so Phil thinks it’s ok. 

Phil pushes her into the wall, gently. “This is what I have you for,” he reminds her.

“Ok fine, he’s saying that you’re his favorite player to play with.”

“Is he making fun of me?” It doesn’t seem like something Pat would do but… sometimes it’s hard for Phil to tell. 

“No,” Amanda says, “but I think he’s pulling Toews’ pigtails.”

“That’s weird,” Phil tells her.

“I’ll send you all the links,” Amanda calls over her shoulder running off to catch up with some of her teammates. 

Phil nods, he won’t look. He hasn’t looked at a link his sister has sent him in years, it’s better that way.

**

“Are you fucking him?”

Phil stares at his phone for a long moment and then hangs up on his sister.

 _No seriously_ the text message reads _are you?!?_

Phil sighs, _no_ he texts back and hopes that it would be the end of it, he doesn’t really believe that it will be, but he hopes.

 _Sounds like he wants it bad bro ;)_ he gets back almost immediately. 

**

The third conversation about Patrick Kane is not actually a conversation at all, what it is, is Jonathan Toews staring at him with a really disturbing amount of murder in his eyes for three and a half solid minutes before stalking off. 

**

The forth conversation about Patrick Kane is with Bozie. Time zones are kind of tricky but he doesn’t mind catching Bozie late at night or early in the morning, the way Bozie’s sentences drag out sleepy and slow. It makes Phil think about Bozie drifting off with his head in Phil’s lap, about waking up next to him in the morning, it’s nice. But Bozie has apparently also seen whatever quotes set Amanda off. 

“Mandy thinks he wants to have sex with me,” he offers in the hope that Bozie will tell him that was silly and his sister was pranking him.

“He definitely does,” Bozie agrees with Amanda, which is not what was supposed to happen at all.

“You really think so?” Phil asks because it just seems highly unlikely. 

Bozie is quiet for a moment before he says, “You could, if you wanted to, I would be ok with it.”

“Could what?” Phil asks “Could have sex with Kaner?”

“Yea,” Bozie says. 

“Why?” Phil’s not asking why he might want to fuck Kaner; he can see the appeal, if he thinks about it, Kaner’s smile and his incredible hands. What he’s asking is why Bozie would want him to. 

“I want you to have the full Olympic experience, also I kind of like the idea of Patrick Kane, first overall draft pick, two time Stanley cup champion, being jealous of me.” Bozie says and he sounds fond. Phil can picture the look that goes with that tone of voice, it’s the look that he had when they found out Phil was going to the Olympics, like nothing made him happier than Phil getting nice things. 

“I’ll think about it.”

**

They have a day off between games and Phil is hanging out in the common room at the American house. After a while Kaner wanders in and flops down on the couch next to him. Phil likes talking to Kaner because he has interesting things to say, and also because he doesn’t mind doing most of the talking, seems content with Phil nodding or humming to show he’s still listening to what Kaner’s telling him about the Russians power play. 

Over the course of the next half an hour Kaner shifts closer and closer until he’s basically cuddled up against Phil’s side. Phil had his arm along the back of the couch when Kaner sat down and now Kaner is practically in his lap. It makes everything Mandy and Bozie have been telling him much more plausible. What the hell, Phil thinks, and drops his arm off of the back of the couch and wraps it around Kaner’s shoulders and cuddles him back. 

“They’ve been telling me that you want me.” He says, and gets to watch a blush flood across Pat’s face. 

“I… wait, who told you?” he asks, but doesn’t try to move away, if anything he curls himself in tighter against Phil’s side. 

“My sister and Bozie. Bozie says I can if you want to.” Phil tells him.

“Yea?” Pat grins at him, “Cool, I definitely want to.” 

He’s solid but he’s small and it’s easy for Phil to pull Pat into his lap. Phil cups a hand around the back of Pat’s head and pulls him into a kiss. 

**

Pat is quiet when Phil kisses him.

He’s loud later. 

**

“Holy Shit I think you killed me.”

Phil smiles, presses a kiss against the dip of Pats collarbone and pulls the sheet up over them both. 

**

And one conversation about Phil Kessel.

The Hawks and the Leafs play after the Olympic break and Bozie can’t help smirking when he catches Patrick Kane watching Phil during warmups.   
He meets Kane at center ice.

“Hey, Thanks.” Kane says and Bozie doesn’t ask what for. 

“Phil is amazing,” he says, “More people should appreciate him.”

“Yea I’d….” Kane starts and then trails off, maybe thinking better of saying something filthy about Phil to Phil’s boyfriend. 

“You’re a lucky son of a bitch Bozak,” is what Kane finally says and yes Bozie really, really is.


	2. In Which Patrick Kane Kisses and Tells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the people Kaner tells about Phil.

**Ryan Kessler**

“Are you Ok Kaner, you look like you got hit by a truck?”

Functions that were off the table after having an orgasm provided by Phil Kessel included but were not limited to, standing, holding a conversation and staying conscious because Ryan is definitely trying to talk to him and Pat is definitely going to fall asleep. 

Pat mutters something that is optimistically “Sex truck”. Phil had cuddled him for a couple of minutes and then given him a sweet kiss and a smile and taken off. Since then Pat had managed to lie in bed feeling amazing and occasionally thinking holy shit and not much else. 

“Sex truck? Kaner who did you hook up with?” Ryan sounds like he’s trying not to laugh but Pat’s not going to open his eyes and find out. 

“Kessel,” he says after too long a pause, it’s not his fault, things are just taking longer to process. 

“Amanda?” Ryan asks, sounding impressed.

Pat makes a vague negative sound. “Other one,” he says.

“Phil?” Ryan says, “Really Kaner, Phil Kessel?” and now he is laughing.

Pat pries his eyes open and gathers a complete sentence together. “I came so hard it killed brain cells.”

Ryan is saying something about him not having them to lose but Pat doesn’t care.

“Shut up, I’m gonna pass out now,” he says, and does. 

**

**Tyler Seguin**

Pat and Segs are having beers together over Skype. They hang out when they’re in the same city, grab dinner or drinks but it’s different on Skype, like it was in Switzerland during the lockout. Honestly it’s kind of like the slumber parties Pat’s sisters had when they were younger but he’s never going to tell anyone that.

“Ok,” Segs says, giggling “best sex of your life? And you can say me if you want to.”

“Shut up, we only hooked up once and we were both drunk. You’re going to laugh,” Pat says, taking a drink of his beer. “You’re going to laugh but I swear to you I am telling you the truth.” Tyler is laughing already but Pat doesn’t care. 

“Tell me.” He demands. 

“We hooked up during the Olympics.” Pat says drawing it out because there’s nothing Segs hates more than people keeping secrets from him. 

“Who is it?” Tyler is almost wiggling in his seat with impatience. 

“Phil Kessel,” Pat says. 

“Really?” Tyler blinks at him a couple of times obviously thinking about it “Ok, tell me everything.”

**

**Jonathan Toews**

He was not planning to ever tell Jonny if only because after years of hooking up on and off they’ve finally got their shit together and are doing the real relationship thing. But Jonny knows what he can do and when he does to Jonny that thing Phil taught him with his tongue Jonny knows that it’s new.

“Where the fuck did you learn that,” Jonny demands, sounding appreciative.

And the easy answer, the safe answer is ‘the internet’ and unfortunately he thinks of that about 4 seconds after he buries his face in Jonny’s hip and mutters “Phil showed me.”  
into Jonny’s skin. 

**

**Nick Foligno**

“We should draft Phil Kessel,” Pat tells Nick who beams at him with the half dazed ‘I’m so happy you’re here, I’m so happy I’m here, I’m just so happy’ look he’s had on his face all day. 

“Ok,” Nick agrees easily.

“I’ve played with him before and I know Phil and…” Pat continues over him not used to easy and agreeable in a captain.

“Oh, you know Phil?” Nick interrupts him chirping him a little bit about his enthusiasm. 

“Yea,” and Pat can’t help what his face does next which is why he keeps utterly failing at not telling people about hooking up with Phil. 

“Oh,” Nick says, “you _know_ Phil.” and Pat nods. 

“Are we drafting him so you can get laid?” Nick asks, quiet, eyes wide with surprise.

“Among other reasons,” Pat says.

“Sure ok,” Nick grins at him, bemused, shaking his head a little bit. “Why the hell not.”


	3. In Which Phil Kessel Gets a Free Pass for All Star Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

Phil is not excited to go to Columbus. It won’t be terrible, at least they’ll give him a lot of booze and Columbus is both warmer than Toronto and the media there is less obnoxious. But the alternative is spending the weekend on a beach with Bozie and that would be so much better. But he’s not moping, no matter what Bozie says, he’s not. He and Stella are just out in the living room having some quality cuddle time while Bozie makes travel plans, totally unrelated. 

“Columbus will be fun.” Bozie tries to convince him later, “You can play a game that doesn’t matter, drink, hang out with Kane.” 

“Win a car?” Ok so maybe he’s moping just a little bit. 

“Patrick Kane will not let you be picked last,” Bozie says, and he’s probably right. 

“Tell him I gave you a pass for the weekend and I bet he’ll pick you first.” Bozie continues. 

“Are you?” Phil sort of figured that Sochi was a one time thing. 

“You deserve to have fun, besides Kane is gagging for it.” Bozie says.

Phil starts to shake his head but Bozie stops him with a hand on his cheek, making Phil meet his eyes. “He is, I know the look, I’ve worn the look.” 

**

Jonathan Toews is surprisingly handsy, it’s just a hand on the shoulder (and a number one draft pick) but that’s enough out of character for him to be notable. The look on Pats face is probably the reason for it though. 

Then Pat trades him for Seguin, and maybe Bozie was right. It’s silly but it’s kind of nice being fought over, just a little bit.

**

“Hi,” Tyler Seguin says, and climbs into Phil’s lap. 

“Umm,” Phil says, but wraps one arm around Seguin’s waist to steady him. Phil has been drinking, everyone has been drinking, and neither of them are nearly as wasted as Ovi but they’re also pretty far from sober.

Tyler puts his head down on Phil’s shoulder and tucks his face into the side of Phil’s neck, then he giggles. 

“I know a secret,” He says, lips moving against Phil’s skin.

“Yeah? What’s that buddy?” Phil asks him.

“Kaner told me,” Seguin says, with a little bit of a sing-song. Which means it’s probably not all that bad, Phil thinks. But doesn’t say anything, just lets Seguin sit in his lap and nuzzle his face into Phil’s shoulder and get to it in his own time. For all the media likes to directly compare them and find Phil wanting, he’s never had a problem with Seguin. He’s a nice kid and besides Phil knows what it’s like to be chewed up and thrown away by Boston.

“He said fucking you in Sochi was the best sex of his life.” And for just a second Seguin’s aimless wiggling slides into a slow filthy and surprisingly coordinated grind. “You wanna?” he offers. 

Phil thinks about it but only for a second. Tyler Seguin is, objectively, the hottest person here and if he’s offering… well Bozie told him to have fun.

“Yes.”

Tyler is a mix of earnestly sweet and unabashedly filthy and Phil enjoys himself thoroughly. 

**

Phil remembers how Pat likes to be touched so maybe it’s not fair to turn a friendly shoulder clasp into something else in the locker room, to let his retreating fingers slide along Pats hairline. Maybe it’s kind of a tease to linger on the sensitive skin of Pat’s neck when he leans in to say “You told Seguin?” but he gets to watch Pats eyes dilate and his tongue dart out to wet his lips and that’s worth seeing. 

“Yea?” Pat says. 

“Thanks,” Phil says, and wanders away suppressing a smile and ducking the odd look that Nick Foligno is giving him to go get ready for the skills competition. 

**

It’s not really a surprise that Pat finds him later after dinner. That he has Jonathan Toews in tow is a surprise but only a little bit of one. 

“You should come to my room with us,” Pat says. 

“For ummm,” Toews starts, and then trials off looking at Pat, but Phil knows where this is going, Toews doesn’t need an excuse. 

“Sex,” Pat says, and Toews shoots him a look before obviously deciding to follow his lead, he shrugs and turns back to Phil.

“Yea that,” Toews says, and the look he gives Phil then is very appealing, the spark of anticipation he feels in response makes agreeing easy. 

“Sure,” Phil says, and follows Pat to his hotel room.

When the door of Pats room closes behind them he reels Pat in gently and kisses him. Kisses him slow and sweet, until he’s whimpering into Phil’s mouth and trying to push into his hands. Then he pulls back and looks at Jonny. If Jonny is going to have second thoughts now is the time for him to have them, before anyone takes their clothes off. 

Jonny is flushed, breathing unevenly. He looks young, and turned on and miles away from second thoughts, so Phil steps into his space. He leans in slowly and isn’t really surprised that Jonny doesn’t let him close the distance between them, that Jonny leans in and kisses him first. 

**

Phil goes home. He flops down on the couch and it takes no time at all before Bozie is laying in his lap. Stella jumps up and lays on Bozie’s chest and he pets her while Phil pets him, running his hands through Bozie’s hair.

Home, something in Phil’s chest unwinds, the tension that he carries everywhere but here relaxing away. 

“Did you have fun?” Bozie asks after a while. 

“Mmmmm,” Phil hums in agreement, he did but nothing is better than this, even winning games comes in a close second. 

“Use your free pass?” Bozie asks, like he knows already what the answer is going to be. 

“Yea,” Phil says, “you were right about Pat.” 

“You hooked up with Pat…” Bozie trails off looking expectant so apparently Phil is supposed to tell him about it. 

“And Jonathan Toews at the same time, and Tyler Seguin, separately.” He says. 

And Bozie laughs, apparently delighted.

“Hmmm?” Phil asks. 

“Everyone wants you and all you want to do is lay around on the couch with me. God I love you.”

“I love you too.” Phil says, responding to the most important part of Bozie’s comment before bothering with the other parts “Everyone doesn’t…” he starts but Bozie cuts him off. 

“They do or at the very least they should.”

“Whatever, hooking up with Pat or whoever is fun but this… you... this is home.” It’s the only way Phil knows to explain. Bozie understands him, as ever, because he dumps Stella  
very gently onto the floor so that he can sit up and kiss Phil. 

Phil closes his eyes and sinks into the kiss.

Home.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Tumblr](http://map-less.tumblr.com/) come say Hi that would be awesome.


End file.
